User talk:Decca03
Yo, Scooby-Doo! I'm sorry. I don't want to cancel it! You'll have to wait! It's just that I've got lots of brilliant story ideas. Don't worry though, I'm not going past season 2. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Im back!!!!!!!!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Something was wrong with my old email so it said i had to make a new account plus i was very busy for a while but no i have free time!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 10:31, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Yupp in the flesh im ready to write!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can you make a logo for my new show Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Ghost Cruise It's out! --Kyle03 (talk) 09:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Word Count Can you please do the word count for Ghost Cruise? --Kyle03 (talk) 17:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Please do a word count for How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:21, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sure! We should make a movie or video game! Also can you review How Do You Doo?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 I think we should make a video game for Catfish Co.--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 12:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Of course! That'd be awesome! You write 6 i'll write 6!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:28, October 27, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls!. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:10, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Please make the titlecard!!! Please make my new titlecard! --Kyle03 (talk) 06:30, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a titlecard for Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Lethal Lumberjacks Can you review Lethal Lumberjacks?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC)Scooby Dude Also can you do a word count?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Are you gonna work on Welcome to Awesometown today?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:13, October 29, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Welcome to Awesometown Can you please make this episode?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:28, October 30, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please write this episode i cant write the next one without it!!!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 04:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Giant Swamp Monsters and Evil Witch Ghouls! Please review! --Kyle03 (talk) 19:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a logo for my new series Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Puppy Power Canyou make a logo for Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power and a titlecard for the first episode Puppy Power Outage!?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Please review and word count Puppy Power Outage!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the episode titlecard for Camelot Castle and a Maniac Rascal!. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:49, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Friday Night Frights Please review!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 02:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Titlecard Please make the new episode titlecard!!! --Kyle03 (talk) 11:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Please please do word counts for all of mt Puppy Power episodes, revies and title cards. Plus a logo for the whole series!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Come back Please edit or write an episode. You've not done anything on this wiki for ages. --Kyle03 (talk) 07:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Return I'm returning too! --Kyle03 (talk) 21:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Gone Have you left wikia? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:22, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Decca03, I am from Doctor Who Fanon here to tell you the news. 1. Pinginus adopted the wiki. 2. There's a new admin in town called JPhil2.0. 3. Because of JPhil2.0's changes, your pages have been deleted for not being up to date. Sorry about the last one but please come back. From,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:55, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am a follower of your ideas. POMfannumber1 (talk) 12:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC). Please come back! Please, I miss when we used to review each others episodes. --Kyle03 (talk) 23:42, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Bye I won't force you to stay because you were great at writing Scooby-Doo, so I guess it's goodbye then. So bye! I'll miss you. :) --Kyle03 (talk) 20:32, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Staying So you're staying but as Decca03? --Kyle03 (talk) 19:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes. -Kyle03 Episode Template: I'm Sorry!I accidentaly edited the Episode Template instead of copying it to my page. If I did something wrong,I'm sorry.Please undone my edit. I'm sorry. MasterCharmander 13 09:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I've decided to work on this wiki again! I've missed it. How about you? --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 01:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Hey! Glad to know you're making a new episode! Are you going to make a new series? Did you check out mynewest series Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases? Glad you're back--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can you make a logo for Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases and can you review Guardian of the Lost City? Awesome job on your fisrt episode back!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:47, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Thanks for the logo (:--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 20:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Caper After the Quake It's out! And could you make a titlecard for the first two episodes please?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:48, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Awesome Awesome! But you'll do more than just the Lion Men right? And I understand I'm busy to.--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:59, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sounds Great! Whatever the episode is I'm sure it will be awesome!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:10, August 10, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Reviewed I reviewed The Lion Men! Can't wait for the next mystery you make!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 00:07, August 11, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Two Dogs Too Many It's out! I'll review your newest mystery and I'm excited to! Back I think I'm ready to finally return to the wiki. I got off of Scooby-Doo for a while but now I'm getting back into it as always. Just an on/off thing I guess. But I'm back! 06:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC)06:52, August 12, 2014 (UTC)~~ Arctic Hi-Tech Terror It's out I await your review Are you still on?--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 15:14, August 14, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Could you review Arctic Hi-Tech Terror? Done reviewing! Done reviewing the first two episodes. They were really great. I'm having some trouble coming up with ideas for mine though. Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 01:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah just busy for these past few days--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:47, August 17, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 First, thanks for offering to help. I'm not sure about a main villain yet, but I want there to be a lot of continuity. The gang will be traveling on the road a lot, like in ''What's New, Scooby-Doo?, but more in the style of The Scooby-Doo Show and the original series. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 04:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Episodes Sure, you can write some episodes. That'd be great! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:29, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Your Series It looks great and I'm interested on how it will all play out. I noticed it was based off one of your two part episodes from Scooby-Doo! Revenge of the Ghouls, before it was cancelled. So I'm interested because I've always wanted to see what it'd be like when it turned out. I hope your series lasts longer than your previous ones which usually ended after about 1 or 2 episodes I'm assuming because of lost interest? If this series turns out to be the length of Haunted Road, or even longer that'd be great! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 00:47, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sneak Peek Thanks for the sneak peek! It looks very great. Though I'm not familiar with the Devil Bear monster, I figured it's either on older one that I don't know of or one of your monsters. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 17:46, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome man! Sorry I have not posted lately I've been busy with school stuff. I'll, try to post but I think I'm going to take a little break from writing. I'll still read and review your stories though!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 22:09, August 19, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 The Haunted Highway Well, the gang is going to be traveling somewhere, when they are attacked by a monster that haunts the desert highway. There will also be a gas station and a farm included as other settings for the episode. The monster is unnamed, but is likely to be made out of asphalt.Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:58, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hi, I'm still here! Please can you write the next episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum please? --Kyle03 (talk) 10:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey! It's Redo! I am still here, Decca, I just wasn't on for a couple of days or so. But I did read The Meeting and reviewed it. Are you here, because you haven't written the next episode yet. I agree with Kyle, please write the next episode! 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 16:23, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:Busy Well I hope you're able to return soon. ;) I told them that you were busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:27, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey Yep, still here. Sorry, just been a bit busy. I'll be starting Scooby-Doo! Road Trip soon. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Im sorry but I won't be on for a while because of school. --ScoobyDude34 (talk) 21:02, September 3, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Hi I will start Road Trip when you finish War at the Wax Museum. --Kyle03 (talk) 20:52, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Road Trip episode 1 will start on the 1st of October. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Soz Sorry I haven't been on. I've just been so busy with school work. I still check the wiki though and Scooby Doo Road Trip will happen. --Kyle03 (talk) 19:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :D Yeah man!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 17:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sure! (:--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 18:21, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Sounds awesome! :D--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 19:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Awesome!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 23:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Editing The editing system has changed on all wiki's now to visual editor and I don't known how to use it. �� --Kyle03 (talk) 06:44, October 16, 2014 (UTC) That would be so epic!--ScoobyDude34 (talk) 14:05, October 18, 2014 (UTC)ScoobyDude34 Can it be a regular series? -ScoobyDude34 Totally Yeah, I'll work on a series with you both. --Kyle03 (talk) 08:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Sounds awesome! And Im gonna try to do Scared Stiff! Today -ScoobyDude34 Hello Hi? �� --Kyle03 (talk) 21:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool Ok, what shall we call the movie then? --Kyle03 (talk) 22:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok Ok, you start it off. --Kyle03 (talk) 10:10, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok Okay, let's do a series. --Kyle03 (talk) 07:24, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!! Let's make a new season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! but I'll make a new page for it called '''Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! (Re-newed)' --Kyle03 (talk) 19:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Please Hi, please come back! I will if you do. This wikia has nobody editing on it anymore which is sad because we put a lot of work into it. --Kyle03 (talk) 11:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC)